


Bucky Can Help

by HeroRusher



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroRusher/pseuds/HeroRusher
Summary: The reader tries going on a date, but the guy turns out to be a jerk. Nat comes to help, and all the reader wants is Bucky, but she's scared.This work has daddy dom/little girl in it. If you're not comfortable with that, don't read it.





	1. Not so Good Night

It’s a chilly Winter day in New York, and the drive home isn't going to be good. I should've parked closer to the theater, I think to myself as my date walks me back to my car. As far as dates go, this one had been one of my worst. My date was overbearing the whole time. It felt like he was hovering over me. There were times that we could go our separate ways as we shopped before the movie, but when he was near me, it was as if he had to be at least an inch away.

To make matters worse, he wouldn't respect my boundaries. Telling him multiple times that I didn't want to be touched, whether a hand on my arm, a hand on my knee, or him trying to hold my hand, I didn't want it. I felt overwhelmed; the days before he said things to me that didn't seem right. Implying that I should put him as a priority over other things in my life; after only talking to him for a week.

“I said stop touching me,” I spoke louder this time; turning to face him. It didn't stop him; he goes to put his hands in my upper arms again. So I straighten out my right arm to his neck, beginning to huff in anger, “I told you to stop. Now you can either take your hands off me, or I will use force.”

“Oh please, your bullshit karate can't do anything,” he laughs. “Besides, our first date would say otherwise to you not wanting to be touched.”

“We kissed. That was it. That was the heat of the moment. My actions last week don't determine my actions this week.” He tries to push closer to me, but my hand pushes into his throat.

“Go ahead, try it,” he mocks.

I do. He keeps trying to get closer to me, so I bring my other hand up, put both on the top of his shoulders, and then yank him down to knee him as high as I can with as much force as I can muster. He stumbles, but looks at me with blood dripping down his face. “I warned you,” I nearly growl. He straightens up then comes stalking towards me; he reaches out with his right arm to grab the collar of my jacket, but immediately grab his hand with my right, turn his wrist then slam him into the car next to us with my left hand.

After that, I run the rest of the way to my car; hopping in to speed off. I get a few miles away before the tears in my eyes cloud my vision, so I pull over into a local diner. I leave my car to go inside so I can call my friends to come get me. It's too dark, cold, and rainy to be driving emotionally.

As soon as I walk in, a nice looking middle aged woman comes to me. “What's wrong dolly?”

I take a deep breath, “Is there a private place I can sit and call a friend?” Tears stream down my face.

“Of course!” She leads me to an office behind the counter and through the kitchen. “Take all the time you need.”

“Do,” I hiccup, “Do you care if I lock,” pause, “the door?”

“Course not, dolly. Do what you need to feel safe.”

“Thank you,” I mumble out.

After taking a few more deep breaths, I take my phone out of my coat pocket, and dial Natasha's number.

“Hey!” she answers sweetly. “How’d it go?”

“Um…” I try not to cry; and fail.

“(Y/N), what happened?” she gets stern real fast.

The tears come flooding back. “Can you just come get me? Please. I'll leave my phone on so you can follow my GPS. Please, come get me, Nat! I can't be alone…”

“I'll be there as quickly as I can, (Y/N/N). Do you want me to bring Buc-”

“No!” I shout, cutting her off. “Please. No guys right now…” I bite back another sob.

“I'm on my way, (Y/N/N).” There's a pause. “(Y/N/N), he didn't…?”

“No, he didn't. But I think he would have if I didn't do what I did.”

“I'll be right there. You stay safe, (Y/N/N).”

Sobs continue to wrack my throat as tears stream down my cheeks. After a while, there’s a knock at the door. I wipe my face hoping it’s Nat. “Dolly, there’s a friend here for you. Says she’s an Avenger,” It’s the same woman as before. I slowly open the door to make sure she’s not lying. I peak my eyes through a small crack in the door and see Nat standing stoically behind the older woman. “I brought you a glass of water,” she hands me the glass. I take it after opening the door wide enough to let Nat through.

“Oh dear,” is the first thing she says. “What did he do to you?”

I shrug, “I…” not looking at her. “He wouldn’t listen to me…” I break down. “I told him so many times not to touch me, but he wouldn’t listen!”

Nat rushes to my side, “Shh, shh, it’s okay, (Y/N/N). He can’t hurt you. He won’t hurt you.”

“I hurt him.” I finally look at Nat and she looks surprised. “I warned him; he knew I had training, but he didn’t take it seriously, so I did what I had to to make him let go of me. He tried to keep me in one spot, but I wouldn’t let him.” I sniff.

“Oh, baby, it'll okay. I know you will be.”

“It just felt so similar. I couldn't take it, Nat.”

“I know, love.”

After a few minutes of no talking, I ask quietly, “Can we go home now?”

“Of course,” Nat smiles at me.

“You didn't tell Bucky, right?”

“No, love. He didn't even see me leave.”

“Okay,” I sniff.

 

Once back at the compound, Nat keeps me close to her. She doesn't touch me, but is ready to protect me. I'm normally not like this, but after being sexually assaulted when I was in high school, anything similar is just so painful. I don't want to be touched by anyone, and loud noises freak me out. Especially the deep voices of men. Which is why I can't let Bucky near me.

As we make our way up to my floor, a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents step on. I slide behind Natasha to hide from them, and try to keep my cool as the elevator moves at what feels like an extra slow pace. We eventually make it to my floor which happens to be the same floor as the communal area, so I try to continue to hide as best as I can; I really don't want Bucky to see me like this.

“Hey girls,” Sam is the first to speak, “How'd the date go, (Y/N)?” At that question, I run to my room just barely hearing him continue with, “That bad, huh?” to Natasha.


	2. There's Another Way we can Communicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes the explanation of what happened to the reader, and has more of the daddy dom/little girl part. Anything bolded is in sign language.

I curl up on my bed once in my room, and hope they all leave me alone. I lock the door behind me so I can grab the items that usually calm me down: a blanket from my childhood, the stuffed pug I've had nearly my whole life, and a pacifier - something new I've realized I like when scared or hurt. I travel to this place in my mind as if I'm a child again, and want nothing more than to feel small and hide. Only Nat knows about this part of my life, and I think it stems from what happened almost ten years ago. I feel a need to act like a child- to cry and sob like one - until someone comes and takes care of me.

I developed this necessity after I was sexually assaulted. No one cared accept for Natasha when I got hurt. With no help from those around me, since she couldn't always be, I grew needy. Except, I was never taken care of, so to feel abandoned hurt; and I struggled to grow close to anyone again. I always cuddled with my favorite stuffed animal from childhood because it gave me some comfort; along with my favorite blanket. The pacifier came years later when I came across the daddy dom/little girl community.

There's a knock at my door that pulls me from my thoughts, and I have a feeling I know who it is, but I don't want him to see me like this. “Doll?” comes a voice I don't like the deep-ness of. The sad thing is, I want his comfort the most, but such little things like the sound of his voice, throws me off. “Can I come in?” he doesn't try to jiggle the door knob as if he knows I have it locked.

I whine behind the pacifier between my lips hoping he’ll go away. Though, also hoping he'll try harder to come in. “Sweetheart, I know you're scared right now, but if you let me in, I can make it better,” he sighs as if defeated. “I promise.”

I slowly walk towards my door with my pug and blanket tight in my clutches. I keep the pacifier in my mouth as I speak, “You can?” I change my voice to sound similar to that of a child’s that needs all the help she can get.

“Of course, baby girl.” Bucky takes a deep breath. “I…” he pauses. “I hope this doesn't sound weird doll, but I just want to say, daddy can help.”

My eyes go wide.  _ He's a daddy? _ I contemplate.  _ He's a daddy! _ I slowly put a hand on the doorknob after unlocking it; then slowly open it to see Bucky looking at me with sad but hopeful eyes. “You're a daddy?” I ask quietly around the pacifier.

He nods, “Oh, baby girl, I've been wanting to tell you for so long.” Bucky reaches out with his right hand and tries to cup my face, but I pull away. “What did he do to you?” The tears start in my eyes again at the thought of being hurt. “May I come in?” he asks softly.

I move slowly while opening the door wider for Bucky to come in my room. Once inside, I shut the door again, but with a small crack so the others can hear me, us, just in case. “You sit there,” I say behind the pacifier pointing to the couch opposite my bed.

“Yes, babygirl.”

I blush at him calling me baby girl again. I want nothing more than to be in his arms, but I feel too vulnerable. Even if it is the man I trust with my life. The man I've been wanting to be with since I joined the team.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks softly after I take a seat on my bed. I shake my head no. “What do you want then?” I shrug my shoulders. “How about I tell you about my day?” he shakes his head. “No. Hmmmm,” I can hear the change in his voice to be that of comfort for a little girl, “How about I read you a story?”

I shake my head no again. “I want…” I pause. “I want quiet. Your voice… It….” I don't want to hurt his feelings. I whisper, “It scares me…” then look at my stuffy.

“Oh,” he doesn't sound hurt, but shocked. “Then I'll stay quiet after this, and you do what you need to do, okay?”

“Yes, daddy,” I respond automatically causing Bucky smiles fondly at me.

I want to speak, I really do, but after the memories come back, it just becomes so hard for me. Tears begin to well up in my eyes once again, and I want Bucky's attention. He'd be the perfect daddy if I didn't have such a hard time with letting others touch me.

I get up from my bed holding Sokka and my blanket tight while sucking my pacifier. Bucky watches me closely, and once seated on the couch, I curl myself up. “I…” I try to speak, but there's no use. Then I remember the one thing Bucky has taught me over the years; sign language. So as Bucky continues to watch me, I lift my hands in front of me, letting Sokka and my blanket fall into my lap.  **I was hurt a long time ago** , I sign.

He signs back,  **What happened?**

**I was sexually assaulted when I was in high school.** I want to cry more.  **My boyfriend at the time didn't have such good friends. He… They tried to use me like a rag doll.** I pause and wipe my cheeks from my tears.  **Natasha was undercover at the time as a substitute teacher, and I was lucky enough that she was around when it happened. The boys were dumb enough to try to hurt me when we were on school ground.** My hands begin to shake, and I suck faster on the pacifier.  **It happened so quickly. They got my clothes off, and kept kissing me, but I couldn't fight them off. I had training, too, at the time, but a girl like me can't fight off three wrestlers at once. Natasha could, though, and she did. She saved me that day; it's how I came to live in the compound. She never let me out of her sight after that. The boys got kicked out of school and thrown in jail. Nat wouldn't've had it any other way.** More tears stream down my face.

**What happened afterwards?** Bucky signs.

I sigh,  **I went to therapy, and was put on medications for anxiety and depression. Though I wasn't raped, it still affected me… Nat helped a lot. I've gone to her for a lot of problems.** I try to smile.

**You'll be okay, Princess. Everything will be alright. I know it.** Bucky smiles back. A moment of silence passes before Bucky signs again;  **may I touch you?**

I stare at him fondly.  **No** , I reply.  **I want you to Bucky, I really do, but it seems weird right now.**

**That's okay, Doll. You don't have to explain yourself.**

After a while, I get bored of no conversation.  **This is Sokka.** I hold up my stuffed pug shyly.

**Sokka is a lovely name. Where did you get it?**

**The name came from my favorite TV show. The pug himself came from parents when i was really little. Physically little** , I giggle behind the pacifier.

Bucky:  **What about your blanket? It seems very special.**

Me:  **It is! My godmother made it for me when I was ten. It was a special present.**

Bucky:  **That's so sweet**

**How long have you been a daddy…?** I ask shyly.

Bucky smiles at me softly.  **Since I was pulled from Hydra…** He pauses.  **When I was fully healed after Wakanda, I realized all I wanted to do was take care of someone special. I realized it was more than just provide for a lover after a few girlfriends.** I pout at the idea of him having girlfriends.  **But none of them understood how I wanted to take care of them. They were always so serious.**

**I'm not serious.** I sign quickly, blushing.

Bucky reaches his right hand out towards my face then quickly pulls it away.  **No. No you are not serious.** He smiles gently.  **You're wonderful, (Y/N). I hope you know that. I wish I had the courage to tell you all this before, and when you aren't vulnerable.** Bucky is soft; so soft that I want to jump into his arms.

**How come you want to be** **_my_ ** **daddy?**

Bucky shrugs.  **You always seemed like the type of girl who wanted more attention than she shows. I know you act independent, and** **_are_ ** **, but it… I just wanted to. I want to hold you, and care for you, and love you. I want to please you in any and every way possible.** Bucky blushes. There's a moment of no movement before Bucky signs,  **I like your pacifier.**

**Thank you. I always had my Sokka and blanket for comfort, but then I found out about the daddy dom/little girl community. I saw that other little girls like pacifiers, so I tried it. I was very hesitant at first because I'm thirty and wanted one… But once I had it, I found such a comfort in it.**

Bucky smiles at me.  **Is that your only pacifier?**

**Yes.**

Bucky seems to contemplate my answer.  **It’s cute, but I think you deserve more of them. Every little girl needs a collection.**

**Well…** I pause trying to think of what to say.  **Yea, I want more, but it’s embarrassing to get them.**

**Then when you’re better, we could get you more.**

**We?** I panic on the inside.

**If you want to, that is.**

**Um… I’d really like that, but let’s just be friends right now. Friends that understand each other’s private lives. Maybe…** I falter,  **maybe we could start with just sitting next to each other and watch a movie? Or read?**

**I like the sound of that, Doll.**

So Bucky gets up to sort through the movies under the TV. He sits back on his heels to look at all the colorful packages. They're mostly kids movies that have happy stories. When he stands up, and turns around, he's holding Big Hero 6. My favorite Disney movie ever. My face lights up with the hope of Baymax waddling around.

**It's your favorite movie, right?** He smiles at me. A smile that reaches his eyes.

I nod my head enthusiastically.  **Baymax is so cute!** I smile behind the pacifier.

Bucky turns on the TV then puts the DVD in the player. When he comes to stand in front of me, he eyes me and the seat next to me hesitantly. I pat the spot, pulling my blanket so he can sit; and once situated, I throw half of my favorite blanket over him.

**You're okay with sharing this?** Bucky looks surprised.

**Um, yea… You.** I hesitate.  **You make me feel safe, James.** Bucky brightens when I sign his real name. Something he's rarely addressed by.

**Want to come any closer?**

**Not right now… I think this is enough for me, at the moment.** I smile fondly.

**Anything you want, Doll.** He smiles back.

The movie starts, and I squeal quietly.

I can feel myself getting sleepy as the movie reaches its half way point, but I don't want to leave James’ side. I've started to lean against him; our arms slightly touching, and my head falling towards his shoulder. My grip loosens on my stuffy and blanket, and the sucking becomes slower. I can feel Bucky shifting; hoping that I’m not making him uncomfortable.

“Want to lay down, Doll?” he whispers. I nod sleepily. “Go ahead.” So I do; laying my head in his lap even if it’s fast for me to recover from an attack like this. James Buchanan Barnes feels safe.


	3. It'll Be Alright

I’m not sure what time it is when I wake up, but I feel panicked. Something’s wrong, I think. I reach for my pacifier, hoping for comfort, but I can’t find it. I sit up quickly, hoping it just fell out of my mouth while sleeping. When I take a moment to regain my focus, I notice that I’m not in my bed. I’m laying on something a little hard; like a muscular structure. I guess you could say that if it’s Bucky Barnes I’m laying on. I freeze again not sure what to do. I don’t feel as anxious or overwhelmed as I did last night, but seeing Bucky lying so peacefully under me makes me want to move past my troubles.

Bucky begins to stir; and I squeal in fear that I woke him. “Mornin’, Doll,” he says laughing. I pause not knowing what to do. He opens his eyes, and after looking at my face, he sits up and says, “Hey,” calmly, “It’s okay baby girl.” Bucky reaches his right arm to cup my face, and this time I let him. “See. No harm.”

I relax at the feel of his warm skin. “I’m sorry,” I look down.

“For what, little one?” he’s confused.

“For reacting this way.”

“It’s okay, Doll. I don’t expect you to just fall into my arms as we get to know each other again.”

“Again?”

“Well. Now that we know something more personal about one another, I thought that maybe we could… Just get to know what the other one likes and dislikes…” I look at Bucky confused. “Not sexually, I mean!” he adds. “Just what each other likes emotionally. That is a reason why you’re a little, right?”

I nod my head. “That’s what I meant last night when I told you about my past. I just want someone to take care of me. Whether I act like an adult, or I’m in little space…” I blush.

Bucky chuckles. “You’re cute when you blush. It’s good to hear your voice.” He brushes some hair from my face. “But I think you might want this,” Bucky pulls my pacifier from behind him. I grab it quickly then pop it in my mouth. He chuckles as I sigh contently. “So cute,” he pushes some of my hair from my face. I try not to flinch, but when I do, Bucky pulls his hand away. “Hey,” he says softly, “What do you say we go to the shops, and maybe find you some more pacifiers? Cute ones; maybe some Avengers one?” he chuckles.

“Oh…” I respond behind the only pacifier I own.

“That’s if you want to,” he looks hopeful.

“Okay,” I take the pacifier from between my lips. “But maybe we should have breakfast first?”

“Of course. And what does the little girl want?”

“Uuuum. How about pancakes? They’re my favorite.”

“Anything you want, Doll.”

After getting dressed, Bucky walks with me to the kitchen, and helps me sit at the island like I’m a child since I’m still kind of in little space. I giggle watching Bucky making a fool of himself as he makes our breakfast. Flour getting in his hair as he makes the batter, and syrup on his fingers as it drops from his fork as we eat.

I scoot closer to Bucky as more people flow into the kitchen. “Hey, it’s okay, Doll.”

“I know,” I whisper shyly.

Tony is the first to speak, “You okay there, sport?” looking right at me. I just nod my head in response. Tony smiles at me then reaches across the island to place a hand on mine, but I flinch. He looks at me confused. “You sure?”

I look to Bucky. “She’s okay, Tony,” he says sternly.

“Didn’t know she needed someone to answer for her, Tinman,” Tony replies snarkily.

I groan into Bucky’s shoulder not wanting to be embarrassed. Bucky slowly wraps his left arm around my waist, pulls me close to him; trying to comfort me as much as possible.

Once done eating, I go right back to my room, and lay on my bed. Just staring at my wall; trying to not think about the horrible date last night. I pull Sokka from next to me, throw my blanket across my body, and then place my paci in my mouth. Sucking slowly, hoping for a good day.

There's a knock at the door that brings me out of my thoughts, “Doll?” It's Bucky.

Making my way from my bed, I open the door, and whisper behind the pacifier, “Hi.”

Bucky walks in slowly, “You okay, Doll?” I shrug. “Still want to go out today?”

“Not really,” I mumble. 

“Movie again?”

“I guess,” I half smile.

Bucky smiles back at me. “Let's pick one together,” he holds his right hand out to me. I take it hesitantly as we go to my movie collection. “What do you want to watch?”

Slowly, I pull some of the colorful packages from my stack, and contemplate which one to watch. Instead of choosing a movie, I choose my favorite TV show; Avatar: the Last Airbender.

“What’s this?” Bucky asks.

“An old TV show from when I was in grade school. I used to watch it all the time.”

“Okay then,” he says fondly. He then picks me up after putting the first disk in the player, and places me on my bed.

 

Hours later, Bucky and I have made it halfway through season one. “This show is weird,” Bucky speaks quietly.

“What?” I fake surprise with a laugh. “This is the greatest show of my generation!”

“Guess it's me,” he shrugs.

“What do you mean, Bucky?”

“I think my age shows a bit when it comes to television and movies. I didn't grow up with stuff like this.”

I look at him happily, “That's okay, daddy, I'll catch you up.” I pat his cheek playfully.

Throughout the hours of watching my favorite TV show, I watch Bucky through the side of my eye. I can tell he wants to do more than just have me sit next to him. I want more than that; but I don’t want to seem needy. Especially after what had just happened to me. I sigh, hoping I can get through this. “You okay, Doll?” Bucky asks looking down at me.

I shrug then, and begin to sign since I don’t want to remove my paci. I’m not sure what to do. With you…

What do you mean? Bucky signs back.

I’m scared I’m moving too fast. I just had a horribly date that brought back horrible memories, yet here I am wanting to cuddle with you.

Bucky sighs, I don’t know what to say, Doll. I’ve never known someone so well that has been through what you have. I want nothing more than to just hold you, and take care of you. You’ve always made me happy.

You’ve always made me happy, too, Bucky. But… But what if this is just me seaking comfort for the time being?

Doll, Bucky looks at me sternly, as much as I hope it’s not just that, I wouldn’t judge you or hate you for it. You do what you need to do to recover. It’s all about you, okay?

“Okay,” I whisper behind my pacifier. Then I take it out of my mouth. “I want more of them… But I really don’t want to go out to get them… It can be embarrassing.

“Even if I come with you?”

“What if we get caught? Are there even stores specifically for adults that become little? Or do we have to go to a baby store? The media would have a field day if they saw The Winter Soldier going into a baby store…”

“I’m sure we can figure something out. I know we can get some pacies online. I looked.”

“You did?” I turn to Bucky shocked.

“I did. Do you want to see what I found?”

I nod my head enthusiastically hoping for a really nice adult pacifier.


End file.
